


Jump Scares

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: Linked Universe Babes [33]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Discord prompts, Gen, Jump Scares, LU Linktober, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Wind just wanted pudding, fear uwu, that's it that's the summery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: Wind just wanted pudding.
Relationships: Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Babes [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Jump Scares

Wind was on the beach eating a banana pudding that Wild had made. It was absolutely _divine_ and he hopes that Aryll would try it. 

Aryll... 

Wind frowned. He missed his sister terribly, and his Grandmother, and Tetra. He soon drowned in his thoughts. 

Were they thinking of him? How much did they really miss him? Were they safe? 

All he wanted was to keep them safe. 

“Boo!” 

Wind screamed and flew backwards. Laughing ensued from the bitch who scared him. 

“You should’ve seen your _face!_ Holy Hylia!” Warriors wheezed. 

“I’m gonna fucking get you!” Wind shouted, getting to his feet. Wars grinned and ran off, with the pirate following behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> and this is the end of week two for linktober!!!!!!!!1


End file.
